Intercambiar nuestras opiniones
by Julie Cross
Summary: Sakura quiere compartir su diario con Sasuke. Por supuesto, él se niega, pero... ¿le ha pedido ella su opinión? No. Porque tampoco es que le importe. SasuSaku.


**Título: **_Intercambiar nuestras opiniones._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sasuke/Sakura. O algo así._

**Género:**_ Humor._

**Rating:**_ T._

**Capítulos y estatus:**_ 1 de 1. Completo._

**Summary: **_Existe una vieja «tradición» japonesa sobre compartir un diario entre parejas. Sakura quiere probarlo con Sasuke. Por supuesto, él se niega__, pero... ¿le ha pedido ella su opinión? Va a ser que no._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _

**Warnings: **_Medio crack, medio AU._

**Dedicado a: **_mi hermana pequeña, por su cumpleaños ;3_

**Intercambiar nuestras opiniones.**

Estar de vuelta en Konoha no era un infierno, como en principio había imaginado. Por supuesto, era irritante cuando la gente lo miraba como si quisiesen morderle —¡a él, un Uchiha!— cuando sólo estaba caminando inocentemente por la villa con sus compañeros de equipo, pero también tenía sus ventajas.

El más obvio y el que Sasuke más disfrutaba era que aquellas chicas que alguna vez gritaron su amor verdadero por él a los cuatro vientos corrían despavoridas sólo con ver de lejos su figura. Ellas, que cinco años atrás podrían haber muerto ahogadas en una piscina de su propia baba cuando lo veían simplemente sentado solo en la academia.

Je. Estaba claro que el genial, dramático, guapo, heroico último Uchiha ya no era más que un traidor y un bastardo.

Y demonios, cómo le gustaba ser un bastardo.

Pero, y éste era un gran pero, ni siquiera toda la _bastardidad_ del mundo podría mantener alejada de él a Sakura Haruno. No era como si ella pudiera —después de todo seguían siendo compañeros de equipo— y no era como si ella quisiera. Sí, Sakura no era ya tan despreciable como lo había sido antaño, al menos en su opinión, pero aún así, la joven, con sus diecisiete años, seguía teniendo un no-sé-qué y un no-sé-cuántos que la hacía verse infantil y que a Sasuke lo sacaba de quicio.

No era que Sakura le cayese mal. Qué va. Incluso podría decir, o más bien pensar —ni muerto reconocía en voz alta una cosa así— que a ratos resultaba un poco agradable estar con ella. A ratos y sólo un poco agradable. Cuando se ponía en su faceta de psicóloga era realmente insoportable.

Por eso, tampoco se sintió muy extrañado cuando, uno de aquellos días en los que estaba solo, saliendo del campo de entrenamiento tras una dura sesión, Sakura se acercó a él, con una sonrisa misteriosa y un pequeño librito rojo en las manos, que le tendió.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Sasuke con recelo, sin atreverse a cogerlo.

—No muerde —replicó Sakura con aire burlón, agitándolo.

—No me fío.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por todos los... —le cogió la mano, puso el libro en ella y se alejó de él—. Deja de ser tan estúpido.

Sólo por aquel insulto, Sasuke se sintió tentado de tirarlo a la basura sin más contemplaciones, algo que enfurecería a Sakura y a la vez la entristecería. Pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, sentía curiosidad por saber cuál era la última estupidez —porque ella sí que era estúpida— de Sakura, así que, sin ni siquiera moverse de donde estaba ni cambiar su expresión, lo abrió.

No era más que un diario, en blanco por completo exceptuando las primera página, que estaba repleta de caracteres con la retorcida y pequeña letra de Sakura.

-

-

_8 de marzo_

_Querido Sasuke (bueno, seguirás siendo querido en el caso de que no se te haya ocurrido tirar esto a la basura),_

_Estoy segura de que no te va a gustar esta idea. Lo sé. Pero, por una vez en tu vida, hazme un favor y al menos lee esto antes de decir que es estúpido._

_Nunca lo reconocerás, pero sabes que yo soy la persona que mejor te conoce en toda la villa. Es el fruto de años de observación que han terminado por valer la pena. Suena un poco a acosadora, pero yo no habría tenido que esconderme si alguien __—creo que recordarás quién— no me hubiese amenazado con mandarme al hospital si continuaba haciéndole descaradas preguntas de índole personal._

_He estado pensando en ello, y, como resulta que cuando intento hablar de esos temas que tanto te preocupan __—no, no intentes negarlo, sé que tú también te preocupas por las cosas aunque intentes disimularlo— me evades y me dejas más colgada que yo que sé, he decidido que ésta es una idea sencillamente perfecta. Te explico: en vez de hablar sobre tus problemas existenciales, nos escribiremos sobre ellos. Así no hace falta que seas tímido._

_¿A que es una idea genial? ¡Por fin podremos ahondar en tus problemas psicológicos sin que te pongas a gruñir como perro al que le quitan la salchicha!_

_Espero que respondas. Más te vale hacerlo, porque sino gritaré hasta que te exploten los oídos._

_Besitos,_

_Sakura Haruno._

-

-

El día siguiente, Sasuke le devolvió el diario a la chica, con apenas unas pocas palabras escritas en él.

No es que Sakura estuviese esperando una autobiografía ilustrada con sus secretos más oscuros, por supuesto.

-

-

_Odio decir esto, pero tienes toda la razón. Es una idea estúpida._

-

-

Sasuke no esperaba que ella abandonara la llamada por él «idea estúpida», por lo que no se mostró sorprendido cuando la vio, fuego esmeralda en sus ojos y labios de cereza fruncidos, caminando hacia él con el libro carmesí en sus brazos y dejándolo forzosamente en sus manos.

La joven le dedicó una especie de sonrisa maliciosa y se fue.

Miró la «cosa», tratando de reprimir un suspiro.

Ella no había abandonado en su empeño de conquistarlo ni siquiera después de casi cuatro años sin contacto alguno. De acuerdo, últimamente era mucho más sutil que antaño, pero a Sasuke no se le escapaba ni una —por supuesto, era por eso y no porque le interesase en realidad lo que hacía Sakura—.

¿Cómo iba a poder hacer que abandonase aquella idea cuando parecía tan entusiasmada con la idea del diario como con la de que él por fin la dejase entrar en su vida?

-

-

_10 de marzo_

_Sasuke,_

_No seas tan orgulloso. Necesitas hablar. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Y ya que no quieres hacerlo cara a cara... ¿qué es mejor que escribir? Lo repito: no tienes que ser tímido con un papel. Cuéntame tus más oscuros secretos. Ya._

_¿Por favor?_

_Guiño, guiño,_

_Sakura, la Mejor Psicóloga de Konoha._

-

-

Sasuke se quedó mirando la pequeña página. Si había una palabra para describir cómo se sentía en aquel momento, esa era «alucinado.»

Torció los labios, buscando un bolígrafo para escribirle una corta y ácida respuesta.

Si Sakura quería guerra, guerra tendría.

-

-

_¿Ahora es tímido? Antes era «guay.» Incluso para ti. ¿Me he pasado de moda? Gran tragedia. Lloraré._

-

-

_10 de marzo_

_«Niño de moda»,_

_No te atasques en el pasado. Antes es antes, ahora es ahora._

_Pongamos un ejemplo. Antes, las chicas de Konoha corrían detrás de ti. Ahora, las chicas de Konoha corren delante de ti. Huyendo, se entiende._

_¿Entiendes la diferencia? Buen chico._

_Más besitos,_

_Sakura._

_PD: la verdad es que un poquito pasado de moda sí que estás._

_PD2: me da escalofríos leer lo que pones. Sólo es un papel en blanco, pero puedo notar perfectamente el sarcasmo que emana de los caracteres negros. Glups._

-

-

_Sí, es verdad. Todas huyen de mí, exceptuándote a ti. Serás la única lo suficientemente idiota como para seguir persiguiéndome aún a sabiendas de que no conseguirás nada._

_¿Entiendes la diferencia entre «nada» y «algo»?_

-

-

_12 de marzo_

_Yo no te persigo. ¡Ya ni siquiera rebusco en tu cubo de basura!_

_Sakura._

_-_

_-_

_14 de marzo_

_¿Hacías QUÉ?_

_-_

_-_

_15 de marzo_

_Je, je, je, ha sido divertido ver la cara que ponías cuando has leído lo de la basura. Me habría gustado tener una cámara para hacerte una foto._

_De hecho, tenía una cámara y te he hecho una foto que tiene pendiente una visita a la fotocopiadora. Seguro que a Naruto le interesan unas cincuenta. Y también es seguro que se va a descojonar cuando la vea._

_Hablando en serio, nunca he rebuscado en tus cubos de basura, aunque Ino trató de persuadirme alguna vez para que lo hiciera. Tienes —tenías— unas fangirls terribles, en serio. Menos mal que no las tienes, porque sino iba a pasarlo muy mal cuando te decidas por fin a hacerme tu esposa._

_La futura señora Uchiha,_

_Sakura Haruno (por ahora)._

-

-

_Paso de tener hijos con el pelo rosa. Quedaría ridículo. Y la foto desaparecerá en menos de lo que canta un gallo._

-

-

_18 de marzo_

_Oh, crueldad,_

_¿estás diciendo que mi color de pelo es ridículo?_

_Reza por tu vida si te he interpretado bien._

_Alzando el puño con actitud amenazadora,_

_Sakura._

-

-

_No. Estoy diciendo que TÚ eres ridícula._

-

-

_21 de marzo_

_Sasuke..._

_Eso ha sido CRUEL. ¿Cómo te atreves? Mira, incluso me voy a pensar si quiero realmente salir contigo o no. A veces, la felicidad que puedas darme no suplirá el sufrimiento que me estás causando ahora mismo._

_Piensa en lo que dices, porque quizá en un futuro se vuelva contra ti. Si sigues así, Sasuke, te quedarás solo, sin amigos, sin mujer y sin hijos._

_Por si no te das cuenta, te estoy haciendo una advertencia._

_Piensa, Sasuke, piensa._

_Sonrisa melancólica,_

_Sakura._

_PD: tu pelo parece el culo de una gallina, y, por si no lo sabes, eso también es RIDÍCULO._

_-_

_-_

_¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer ver como que no te das cuenta de que NO quiero nada contigo?_

_Sigo advirtiéndote que morirás si sigues metiéndote conmigo. Y te advierto porque te guardo algún aprecio todavía._

_-_

_-_

_25 de marzo_

_Ay, Sasuke,_

_Tiene lógica. ¿En serio crees que alguna de las mujeres de la villa accederá felizmente a casarse contigo, siendo cómo eres el paria de nuestra sociedad? Entiende que estoy haciéndote un favor accediendo a ser la madre de tus hijos, cuando NADIE quiere serlo._

_Nadie, en serio._

_¡Ni siquiera Ino! Y eso que ella fue una de tus mayores fans, eh. Dice que estás muy bueno, pero que eres un hijo de la grandísima P._

_Por eso de abandonarnos a Naruto y a mí desconsolados aquí, teniendo que consolarnos mutuamente._

_¿Ah? Borra eso, por favor._

_Nos consolamos de forma amistosa. Sin cruzar la línea de lo prohibido._

_Ji ji,_

_Sakura._

_-_

_-_

_Ah, Naruto y tú. Me alegro. Todo lo que puedo alegrarme yo, claro. A ver si me dejáis en paz de una vez._

_-_

_-_

_29 de abril_

_¡Por todos los cielos, Sasuke!_

_Admite que te has puesto celoso cuando lo has leído. Los dos lo sabemos. No intentes ocultarme nada porque yo-lo-sé-todo-sobre-ti._

_Por otro lado, te alegrará saber que entre Naruto y yo nunca ha habido nada. No es que él esté mal, pero a mis ojos sería incesto, porque Naruto es como un hermano para mí y el amor entre hermanos es incesto, por si no lo sabías. (Y Sai es mi hijo, así que tampoco te metas con él.) Y, sobre ese tema, ¿qué rollo rarito te traías con tu hermano? He estado dándole vueltas a eso y me estoy empezando a mosquear._

_Si sigues siendo tan orgulloso vas a perder muchas cosas. De verdad. Deja de hacerte el chiflado y reacciona como una persona adulta._

_La que SÍ es madura,_

_Sakura (rima y todo.)_

-

-

_Vale, lo reconozco. Estoy loco. Loco por ti._

_..._

_¿A que te lo has creído?_

_PD: deja a mi hermano en paz. Él no tenía la culpa de que tú seas una malpensada._

-

-

_2 de abril_

_Malvado,_

_Si no estuviese TAN sorprendida porque has bromeado __—en serio, ¿dónde has aprendido?— te daría una patada en el culo. Y eso me honraría. Je. Siempre supe que, de un modo u otro, alguna parte de mi cuerpo terminaría rozando tu trasero._

_Por otro lado, ¡eso no se hace! Jugar así con los sentimientos de una chica de esa manera. Irás al infierno._

_Malo: ¿valdrá la pena matar a alguien para seguirte hacia allí?_

_¡Ah! Solución: te mataré yo. Así podremos estar los dos juntitos allí._

_Con problemas de existencialismo,_

_Sakura._

-

-

_Aprendí de Suigetsu. Siempre trataba a Karin más o menos así. Todo lo malo se pega, supongo._

_Tres cosas:_

_1. ¿Crees que me importan tus sentimientos?_

_2. Si vuelves a hablar de mi culo algún día despertarás sin ojos._

_3. No me importa ir al infierno. Así por lo menos podré reencontrarme con la totalidad de mi familia._

-

-

_8 de abril_

_Alma inocente,_

_Y, ¿a que le gustaba? Así pues, si me tratas como él la trataba a ella, eso significa que te gusto._

_Lógica, bendita lógica._

_A lo mejor soy yo, pero, ¿acabas de decir algo más o menos bonito de mis ojos? Quieres arrancarlos, porque es obvia la desazón que sientes cuando éstos, de un impactante color jade, se fijan en los tuyos, oscuros como el carbón, condenándolos a contemplarse mutuamente de por vida. Tus ojos y los míos son la combinación perfecta, reconócelo._

_Y lo de ir al infierno... vale, reconozco que tan malo no será. Así podrás presentarme a tu impresentable familia._

_Risa malvada,_

_Una Sakura MUY complacida._

-

-

_Que te den a ti y a tu retorcido sentido de la lógica. Gasta tu tórrida imaginación en escribir una novela o algo así._

_¿Qué me has llamado, Haruno?_

-

-

_17 de abril_

_Sasuke,_

_Te he llamado «alma inocente.» ¿Demasiado retorcido para tu mente pura? Oh, pobre nene._

_Risa a secas,_

_Sakura._

-

-

_Vuelve a hablarme así y de verdad que te arranco los ojos._

-

-

_19 de abril_

_Uy, qué miedo. Tiemblo como hoja de otoño mecida por el viento. Creo que no voy a salir de mi casa en años._

_Quizás sea tu sueño más ardiente, pero siento comunicarte que, ¡sí! Era una broma. Te jodes y me aguantas durante el resto de tu vida._

_La cruel, cruel,_

_Sakura Haruno._

-

-

_¿Miedo? Sí, deberías tenerlo. Sin él, no haces más que confirmar mi ya de por sí respaldada teoría de que eres tonta perdida._

-

-

_29 de abril_

_Sasuke,_

_Deja de fingir que crees que soy tonta. No haces más que respaldar mi teoría de que eres imbécil perdido, porque no te das cuenta de las cosas más obvias._

_Como por ejemplo, que dices que no te intereso para nada pero llevamos ya casi dos meses hablando por escrito por algo había que empezar. Si no hubiese un mínimo de interés por tu parte, no estarías haciendo esto._

_Sonrisa de satisfacción,_

_Sakura._

_-_

_-_

_Haruno, estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Déjame-en-paz. ¿Tan difícil de comprender es?_

_-_

_-_

_2 de mayo_

_Sasuke,_

_¿Tan difícil de comprender es que eres un desastre total y que me necesitas a tu lado? De verdad, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba._

_Decepcionada,_

_Sakura._

_-_

_-_

_No hagas como que te decepciono. Sé que incluso si llevara falda te seguiría gustando._

_-_

_-_

_7 de mayo_

_Sasuke,_

_Eso ha sido egocéntrico. Eres egocéntrico perdido, ¿lo sabías?_

_Para tu información, nunca me han ido los tíos con falda. Aunque tampoco estaría mal que lucieras piernas de vez en cuando, soso._

_¡Pasarela!_

_Sakura._

_-_

_-_

_Vete al infierno._

_-_

-

_20 de mayo_

_Eh, ¿qué demonios es esta cursilería de libro? ¿Algo como una novela adulta guarra que pretendéis venderle a Kakashi para vaciar sus bolsillos? ¿Estáis planeando ganar montañas de dinero sin mí? Malos amigos, eso es lo que sois._

_Un cabreado-confuso-ambicioso Naruto, vaya que sí._

_PD: Sakura, ¡quiero ver esa foto!_

-

-

_21 de mayo_

_Naruto, no seas cazurro. Disfruta del misterioso arte del apareamiento humano, que falta te hace._

_Sai._

_PD: gracias por tus palabras, mamá._

-

-

_24 de mayo_

_Gilipollas número uno y gilipollas número dos,_

_Poned las manos en el jodido libro otra vez y os mato._

-

-

_1 de junio_

_¿Sabes, Sasuke?_

_Estabas muy mono cuando encontraste a Naruto y Sai con el diario. Te sonrojaste. Lo vi. ¿A que sí?_

_Es normal, de todas maneras. Esos dos energúmenos que a veces son nuestros amigos han descubierto las pruebas del delito, las pruebas de que tú y yo compartimos un amor apasionado y secreto. Hasta ahora. ¡Tendrás que pedirme que nos casemos para que no te acusen de golfo!_

_Ay. Siempre pensé que eras el tipo de tío frigorífico y bastardo, pero ya veo que tienes tu corazoncito también._

_¡Ayyyy!_

_Risitas,_

_Sakura._

_PD: vosotros dos, como se os ocurra robarnos otra vez, os vais a enterar._

_PD2: Naruto, por desgracia, esa foto me ha desaparecido. Lástima, pensaba hacerle chantaje a Sasuke con ella, pero parece que el muy guarro se ha metido en mi habitación y me la ha robado._

_PD3: también me han desaparecido unas bragas. Sasuke, eres todo un pervertido._

-

-

_6 de junio_

_No seas tan inocente, frontuda. Hace calor por aquí. Es verano. Seguro que la mente se te ha nublado más de lo normal. Yo. No. Me. Sonrojo. Y, joder, ¿a quién coño le van a interesar tus bragas? Me da un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo._

-

-

_8 de junio_

_¡Kya!_

_Lo has hecho otra vez. Te has sonrojado cuando has leído mi última nota. ¡Te he visto, te he visto!_

_¡He conseguido que te sonrojes!_

_¡Y qué mono te queda el color rojo!_

_Giro de baile,_

_Sakura._

_PD: ¿escalofrío de placer? Marrano._

-

-

_10 de junio_

_Tú lo has querido._

_Al infierno. Ya no te hablo._

-

-

_11 de junio_

_Vale, lo siento. No quería reírme de ti. O a lo mejor sí. Igualmente lo siento._

_Sakura._

-

-

_14 de junio_

_No seas infantil, Sasuke._

_Sakura._

-

-

_20 de junio_

_Ibas en serio con lo de «ahora me enfado y no respiro», ¿eh?_

_Qué orgulloso._

_Sakura._

-

-

_30 de junio_

_Joder, me siento idiota, hablando/escribiendo para mí sola._

_Sakura._

-

-

_1 de julio_

_Lo secundo._

-

-

_2 de julio_

_Mamá te castigará__, Sai._

-

-

Suspirando con resignación, Sakura dejó el diario encima de su escritorio. Hacía ya semanas que Sasuke la evitaba deliberadamente. Aunque ella intentaba ponerse en contacto con él mediante el diario, ni siquiera eso servía: un día lo había dejado en el buzón de Sasuke, y a las pocas horas Naruto se lo devolvió, chorreando agua, diciendo que se lo había encontrado flotando en el lago.

Sí, posiblemente Sasuke era una de las personas más tozudas y orgullosas de toda Konoha. La segunda, quizá. Porque la primera era ella.

Diario en mano, determinación en mente y rabia acumulada en los puños, Sakura se plantó frente a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, y golpeó con los nudillos, tratando de moderar su fuerza.

Tras un par de angustiosos minutos —para ella—, Sasuke abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza: nada más ver de quién se trataba, dio un bufido y la cerró sin más dilación.

Harta ya de tanta tontería infantil, Sakura pateó la puerta, convirtiéndola en astillas, y, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, se lanzó sobre Sasuke, agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta con fuerza.

—Vale, Uchiha, estoy cansada —dijo la chica, estrechando los ojos—. Vale que intentes ofenderme, intentes que me sienta mal e intentes tratarme como si no valiera nada. Pero nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca me ignores, porque sino lo vas a pasar mal —lanzó el diario sobre la mesa baja de la sala—, y créeme que yo...

Entonces, la mirada de la joven se posó sobre el lugar en el que había caído el diario. O más bien, sobre QUÉ había caído: debajo del librito asomaba un pequeño trozo de tela rosa de encaje que le resultaba muy familiar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con sospecha, soltando a Sasuke y acercándose para verlo—. ¿No será...?

Bastó levantar el libro rojo para comprobarlo: sí, aquellas eran las braguitas que le habían desaparecido un par de meses atrás —junto con la foto ridícula de Sasuke—. Las cogió y miró al joven Uchiha, quien comenzó a tomar el color típico de quien ha pasado demasiado tiempo tomando el sol.

Rojo.

—No son mías —replicó Sasuke antes de que ella pudiese decir nada.

—No te jode, porque son mías —contestó Sakura, exhibiendo una amplia y socarrona sonrisa.

—No sé cómo han llegado hasta aquí —insistió el chico.

—Volando no habrá sido, desde luego —se burló ella—. ¿Sabes que a la gente le interesará mucho saber que, además de ser un traidor y una mala persona en general eres un pervertido que va por ahí robando las braguitas de chicas inocentes.

Sasuke puso cara de pensar que ella era todo menos una chica inocente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con fastidio.

Sakura sonrió tan ampliamente como si acabaran de decirle que había ganado el premio gordo de la lotería.

—A ti —murmuró en tono seductor, acercándose a él con pasos felinos.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo entrenando bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru, Sasuke tuvo, en alguna ocasión, la vaga sensación de que la frase de «quiero tu cuerpo» iba con segundas intenciones. Pero en aquel entonces estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por la remota posibilidad de un acoso sexual por parte del Sannin. Al fin y al cabo, ya había tenido que vérselas con hordas de chiquillas obsesas. Añadir uno más a la lista no era nada extraño.

Si se lo hubiese planteado alguna vez —pensó, mientras sentía que la cabeza se le nublaba más y más a medida que el beso con Sakura se volvía más profundo y más rápido— nunca habría pensado que una chica se tomaría tantas familiaridades con él. Que le tomaría tanta ventaja.

Pero tampoco estaba tan mal, se dijo a si mismo, mientras la cogía por la cintura —Sakura riendo y chillando— y la echaba sobre su futón desastrado, para cobrarse años y años de retraso.

-

-

_26 de septiembre_

_Sakura tenía razón, el idiota es muy simple. Y los libros del viejo pervertido tenían razón también: no hay hombre que se resista a unas bragas rosas de encaje._

_Valió la pena meternos en el cuarto de Sakura aún arriesgándonos a que nos partiera el espinazo si nos pillaba._

_Naruto._

_PD: la foto de Sasuke de verdad que tiene una cita con la fotocopiadora._

-

-

_26 de septiembre, otra vez_

_Nota de Sai: quiero ser el padrino._

**END.**

**A/N: **_Buf, terminarlo ha sido toda una carrera a contrarreloj. Probablemente sea uno de los fics más tontos jamás escritos, pero nada, mi hermana me pidió un fic de humor y yo me limito a cumplir, quejas a ella :p Y no me convence el final, queda un poco brusco (¿no?), aunque me gusta (Sasuke tratando de recuperar el tiempo, lol) Igual lo edito cuando esté menos espesita._

_Déjame tu opinión, sea ésta cuál sea, en un review. Bye nyappy :3_


End file.
